La Mariquita Y El Murciélago
by MariviEspeon
Summary: Mariette y Marinette, son gemelas pero Mariette es una vampiresa, ambas son súper héroes, pero a ambas les gusta el mismo chico y mismo súper héroe, así que su rivalidad es enorme, ambas harán todo lo posible para quedarse con el.
1. Orígenes (parte 1)

Holes fréjoles, ok no, hoy les tengo la historia del 24 de octubre, Empecemos! (Ladybug no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, solo me pertenece Mariette y los villanos que no salen obviamente en la serie)

"|La Mariquita Y El Murciélago|"

Era una mañana tranquila, la ciudad de París despertó a las 5:30am, todos listos para trabajar o ir a estudiar, Marinette es una chica amable y muy torpe, y esta por otro lado su hermana gemela Mariette, es reservada y siempre esta para defender a los demás, una actitud de guerrera aunque ella nació con un lado vampírico y jamas nadie a sospechado de ello. La mayor de ellas dos era Mariette, con 2 minutos mayor que Marinette.

Esa misma mañana Mariette y Marinette despertaron, obviamente Mariette despertó primero que Marinette debido a que a Mariette no le gusta despertar a su hermana, ella bajo para desayunar mientras que su hermana Marinette seguía dormida.

\- Hola madre -Saludo la vampiresa a su madre, esta ya le estaba pasando la comida a Mariette.

\- Hola cariño, buenos días -Respondió su madre al saludo de Mariette, su desayuno eran unas fresas con dulce de leche, esta sonrió mostrando sus filosos colmillos y empezó a comer.

Unos cinco minutos después de que Mariette empezara a desayunar Marinette se despierta por su despertador, el cual era Tikki.

\- ¡Despierta Marinette llegaras tarde en tu primer día! -Exclamo Tikki en el oído de Marinette la cual despertó de golpe.

\- ¡Oh rayos! -Exclamo Marinette levantándose de su cama para ir directamente a arreglarse y cambiarse.

En ese momento Mariette termino de desayunar, le agradeció a su madre y paso por las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto de Marinette. Marinette por apurada y su torpeza tropezó con un escalón y iba a caer directamente encima de Mariette, Mariette en un movimiento rápido de quito de ahí haciendo que Marinette cayera, pero Mariette en un movimiento rápido agarro de la mano a Marinette haciendo que solo tocara el suelo sus pies.

\- Oh, ¡Gracias Mariette! -Le agradeció Marinette a la vampiresa con una sonrisa, esta la soltó y Marinette se puso bien.

De ahí, Mariette y Marinette salieron de la panadería para ir al instituto, Marinette había visto una revista que era sobre diseños, lo cual le intereso mucho y quería comprarlo.

\- Esto... Mariette voy a comprar una revista no me tardo, ¿Ok? -Le dijo Marinette a Mariette la cual asintió con la cabeza para responderle.

\- Esta bien , ve -Dijo la vampiresa con una pequeña sonrisa lo cual Marinette le devolvió la sonrisa y fue a por la revista que quería.

Al Mariette voltearse para ir a la otra esquina vio a el maestro Fu, ella obviamente no sabia quien era, pero este estaba pasando muy lento y venia un auto muy rápido, su instinto se activo y rápidamente agarro la mano del maestro Fu, pero su bastón había quedado en medio de la carretera, Mariette fue a agarrarlo y el carro ya había llegado, esta en un movimiento rápido salto alto y dio la vuelta en el aire llamando la atención de todos, ademas porque el auto había frenado muy fuerte, esta cayo encima del auto y se bajo como si fuera una simple piedra y le entrego el bastón al maestro Fu.

\- Gracias jovencita -Le agradeció el maestro Fu mirando fijamente los ojos violetas de Mariette.

\- De nada señor, tenga mas cuidado -Le advirtió Mariette a el maestro Fu el cual asintió con la cabeza.

El frenazo del carro llamo la atención de Marinette, la cual se volteo rápidamente para ver, cuando Mariette dio el salto Marinette se asusto mucho pensando que había sido atropellada, pero al ver que cayo encima del auto suspiro aliviada y pago la revista tranquila, al maestro Fu irse Marinette fue con Mariette y cruzaron la calle para ir al instituto.

\- Vaya, creo que esta chica sera perfecta para el miraculous del murciélago -Exclamo el maestro Fu decidido para ir a dejar el miraculous en la habitación de Mariette.

Al llegar al instituto Marinette se encontró con Alya, pero Mariette se fue de una vez al salón, era muy tímida.

Al comenzar las clases todos entraron al salón pero Mariette estaba sentada en el lugar de Alya, esta quería estar junto a su amiga así que fue a confrontar a Mariette.

\- Eh chica, este es mi puesto -Dijo Alya en un tono de enojo cruzada de brazos mirando a la vampiresa.

\- Lo siento, ya estoy sentada -Le respondió la vampiresa en un tono de enojo sin mirar a Alya.

\- Ah menos que intente lo siguiente -Dijo Alya enojada para después agarrar del hombro bruscamente a Mariette la cual al segundo reacciono y agarro del cuello a Alya con furia.

\- Escúchame bien, o me dejas quieta o veras que es meterse conmigo -Exclamo furiosa Mariette mirando fijamente a Alya la cual estaba asustada debido a que a Mariette se le pusieron los ojos rojos y abrió la boca mostrando sus enormes colmillos.

\- ¡N-no Mariette déjala! -Exclamo Marinette asustada mirando a su hermana la cual estaba apunto de hacerle mucho daño a Alya.

\- ¡Señorita Mariette Dupain siéntese ahora mismo! -Le grito la maestra a Mariette, esta soltó bruscamente a Alya dejándola caer al suelo y sentándose.

Alya se fue a sentar atrás con Nathaniel y comenzó la clase con la llegada de Adrien. Unos minutos después Adrien se dio cuenta que no tenia lápiz así que decidió preguntarle a alguien.

\- ¿Hey chicas pueden prestarme un lápiz? -Pregunto Adrien en un tono amigable en lo cual Marinette se sobresalto y Mariette tenia dos lapices en la mesa.

\- C-claro Adrien un momento -Dijo Marinette nerviosa y empezó a rebuscar como loca en su bolso.

\- Toma -Dijo Mariette con un lápiz en la mano para pasarcelo a Adrien por lo cual Marinette se sobresalto.

\- Gracias,¿tu eres? -Pregunto Adrien mirando a la vampiresa.

\- Soy Mariette -Dijo la vampiresa mirando a Adrien sonriendo sin mostrar los dientes.

\- Soy Adrien, mucho gusto Mariette -Dijo Adrien sonriéndole a esta.

\- Igualmente -Dijo Mariette para seguir escribiendo mientras Marinette le lanzo una mirada fulminate a Mariette.

Al terminar las clases Mariette al salir del salón Adrien le saludo antes de irse y Marinette se enojo mucho, de ahí fueron a casa.

Al llegar Mariette fue a su cuarto, y en una mesita de te al frente de una gran televisión de pantalla plana estaba una mini cajita, en la cual estaba el miraculous para ella.

\- ¿Huh que es esto? -Se pregunto Mariette para abrir la caja, la cual empezó a brillar en un color azul marino brillante por lo cual Mariette se sobresalto y cayo al suelo sentada.

\- ¡Hola Mariette! -Exclamo el kwami del murciélago, tenia el fondo de los ojos azul marino oscuro y sus ojos eran violeta, era de un color morado muy oscuro, tenia sus alas de murciélago en su espalda, sus brazos eran azul marino y sus piernas eran negras.

\- ¿Que demonios, quien eres? -Pregunto Mariette confundida mirando a su kwami.

\- Soy Rosary, ¡tu kwami! -Exclamo Rosary acercándose a Mariette la cual estaba mirando confundida a su kwami.

\- ¿Que miércoles?, ¿Kwami? -Pregunto confundida la vampiresa por lo cual su Kwami hizo facepalm y se acerco mas a ella.

\- Yo soy tu Kwami, Rosary, la que representa a Rosario Vampire, una super heroína y tu eres la elegida! -Explico rápidamente Rosary

\- ¿Ok? -Dijo Mariette levantándose y mirando a Rosary.

\- Ahora, ponte esta pulsera y di ¡Rosary colmilladas! -Exclamo Rosary dándole una pulsera que tenia una rosa que parecía marchita, y tenia 4 pequeñas ramas con perlas negras, Mariette asintió y se la puso.

\- Ok, ¡Rosary, colmilladas! -Grito Mariette y su pulsera empezó a brillar, ahí Rosary se introdujo en la pulsera y esta empezó a brillar, su cabello se soltó, su traje era violeta oscuro, los brazos azul marino, las piernas negras, su antifaz también era violeta oscuro, y de arma tenia un tridente rojo sangre en la espalda.

Esta dejo de brillar y se vio en el espejo con el traje lo cual se sorprendió mucho.

\- ¿Que acaba de pasar, y este traje, la rosa ya no esta marchita?, ¡mis ojos son rojos! -Exclamaba la vampiresa confundida por lo que acaba de pasar.

Por el lado de Alya...

\- Argh, ¡te odio Mariette! -Exclamo furiosa para sentarse un una banca del parque cruzada de brazos.

\- Una chica llena de furia por quitar su amistad con su amiga... ¡La presa perfecta para atrapar los miraculous de Ladybug y Chatnoir! -Exclamo Hawk Moth dejando volar su akuma.

El akuma llego a Alya y toco su celular, esta levanto la cabeza rápidamente.

\- Lady Wifi, soy Hawk Moth, te doy el poder de vengarte de todo aquel que no te allá permitido nada, pero a cambio, quiero los miraculous de Ladybug y Chatnoir -Exclamo Hawk Moth chantajeándola.

\- Si Hawk Moth -Exclamo Alya con una sonrisa malvada para levantarse y ser transformada.

\- Rosary si me puedes oír te pido que me quites este traje necesito hacer mi tare... -La vampiresa al estar hablando fue interrumpida por unos gritos, esta tenia miedo de salir a su balcón y mirar debido a que el sol estaba muy fuerte, pero al verse en el espejo vio que estaba totalmente cubierta, así que reviso y era Lady Wifi atacándolos a todos, esta miro por un momento su tridente rojo y quedo inmóvil viendo la escena.

Ladybug y Chatnoir ya estaban ahí peleando con Lady Wifi así que Rosario se armo de valor y fue hacia donde estaban ellos.

\- ¡Lady Wifi detente ahora mismo! -Exclamo la vampiresa con el tridente en la mano, llamando la atención de todos.

\- Eh, ¿Quien eres tu? -Preguntaron Ladybug, Chatnoir y Lady Wifi al unisono.

\- ¡Soy Rosario Vampire y vengo a detenerte! -Exclamo la vampiresa corriendo hacia Lady Wifi con el tridente en la mano corriendo hacia Lady Wifi.

Esta le dio un golpetazo con el tridente en el estomago a Lady Wifi mandándola al quinto carajo, sobresaltando a Ladybug y a Chatnoir.

\- ¿Tu quien eres? -Pregunto Ladybug mirando a Rosario Vampire.

\- Soy Rosario Vampire -Exclamo la vampiresa mirando a Ladybug la cual estaba confundida.

\- Muy bien, ¿Y cual es tu poder? -Pregunto Ladybug segura, porque pensaba que esta no sabría y seria una akumatizada.

\- El poder del murciélago y del vampiro -Le respondió Rosario Vampire con total seguridad a Ladybug cruzada de brazos con una mirada amenazante.

\- No te creo, apuesto eres solo una akumatizada mentirosa -Exclamo Ladybug burlona, lo cual ofendió a la vampiresa, la cual se aguanto para no agarrarla y tomar su sangre.

\- No soy yo, tal vez lo seas tu catarina miedosa -Exclamo la vampiresa a Ladybug en un tono de ira mirándola amenazante.

\- ¡¿Miedosa, yo?! -Pregunto Ladybug ofendida mirando con furia a Rosario Vampire.

\- Si, a quien crees que le hablo, ¿A la pared? -Le pregunto la vampiresa con una sonrisa macabra y su mirada era desafiante.

\- Hey chicas no pelen, ¡hay que ir a por Lady Wifi! -Exclamo Chatnoir interrumpiendo la tonta pelea de estas dos, las cuales reaccionaron y fueron a por Lady Wifi.

Continuara...

Pd: Esto es como orígenes :v, esta es la parte uno, un día antes de subir Un Amor Imposible subiré la segunda parte!

Recomendaciones:

Corazón en Llamas de PokemonShipper3

The Mighty Storm (Español) de Pokefan2511

Espero lo ayan disfrutado :3, Chaiwyys!


	2. Orígenes (parte 2)

¡Hola! Aquí MariviEspeon con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, les prometí que este sería el siguiente :v, ¡Sin más platica comencemos! (MLB No me pertenece, solo Mariette y los villanos y personajes que no hayan aparecido)

 _ **"|La Mariquita Y El Murciélago|"**_

Después de tonta pelea, los tres héroes de París fueron de Lady Wifi, Rosario Vampire sobre volaba los cielos, buscando rastro de esta pero no encontraba nada, Chat Noir con su bastón también buscando y Ladybug saltando pro los techos, ninguno de ellos encontraba rastro de la villana.

\- Argh, ¿Dónde estará esa chica? -Se preguntó Rosario Vampire, mirando a todos lados, escucho unos pasos, se volteo y era Lady Wifi, apunto de lanzarle un "Pausar", la vampiresa la ataco con una patada, Lady Wifi se defendió y también ataco, Rosario Vampire la ataco con el tridente y una de sus afiladas puntas rozo el brazo de Lady Wifi, rasgando su traje, esta se detuvo un momento para ver su traje y Rosario Vampire la tacleo tirándola del techo de este edificio, cayendo directamente al suelo, ahí Ladybug y Chat Noir vieron a la villana y corrieron hacia esta.

Lady Wifi se levantó rápidamente y empezó a atacar a Ladybug y Chat Noir, Rosario Vampire se metió en un golpe de Ladybug y empujo a Lady Wifi, quedando en el suelo la vampiresa le lanzo su tridente, Lady Wifi lo esquivo para no salir lastimada.

\- ¡Amuleto Encantado! -Exclamo Ladybug con su amuleto encantado, y de repente aparece un espejo.

\- Eh… ¿Un espejo? -Pregunto Chat Noir, mirando el espejo que tenía Ladybug en sus manos.

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer con un espejo? -Se preguntó Ladybug, para mirar a todos lados, vio el bastón de Chat Noir, el teléfono de Lady Wifi y un tubo, por el cual lanzo el espejo al tubo, Chat Noir lo golpeo y Lady Wifi lanzo un Pausar, pero, este choco con el espejo de Ladybug y lo pauso, Ladybug se sorprendió al ver que su plan no funciono en nada, entonces Lady Wifi la tacleó y la tiro al suelo.

\- ¡Dame esos aretes! -Exclamo Lady Wifi, volteando la cabeza de Ladybug mostrando sus aretes, y le empezó a quitar uno.

\- ¡Ngh! -Ladybug inmóvil, empezó a des transformarse poco a poco, Chat Noir vio a su Ladybug en apuros y se sobresaltó.

\- ¡Mi Lady! -Exclamo Chat Noir para correr hacia estas dos, apresurado, no quería que vencieran a su dama.

\- ¡Ladybug! -Exclamo Rosario Vampire viendo la escena, empezó a correr hacia ellas para ayudarla.

Pero fue una mala idea, Chat Noir y Rosario Vampire chocaron y ambos cayeron, la identidad de Ladybug estaba en peligro, Rosario Vampire le lanzo su tridente a Lady Wifi, el cual se le clavo en la espalda, Lady Wifi escupió sangre en un grito de dolor, se levantó rápidamente para quitarse el tridente clavado en ella, ahí Ladybug se puso rápidamente el arete que le faltaba y se levantó en posición de batalla.

\- Mi Lady, ¿estás bien? -Pregunto Chat Noir a Ladybug, estaba preocupado por ella, la cual casi revelaba su identidad.

\- Si Chat, me encuentro bien -Respondió Ladybug en un tono de nervios, algo nerviosa por lo que acababa de pasar.

\- ¡Ya verán! -Exclamo Lady Wifi furiosa, y empezó a atacar a los tres súper héroes, el trio los evitaba, pero era complicado.

\- ¡Rosario Vampire, atácala como antes! -Exclamo Ladybug a la vampiresa, la cual asintió con la cabeza y le lanzo el tridente a Lady Wifi, clavándoselo en el brazo, en el cual se encontraba su teléfono.

\- ¡ARGH! -Se quejó de dolor Lady Wifi, agarrando su brazo y quitándose el tridente, al su teléfono caerse Rosario Vampire se reunió con Ladybug y Chat Noir para intentar idear un rápido plan.

\- El akuma debe estar en su teléfono… -Aseguro Ladybug con una mano en la barbilla y con la otra agarrando su yo-yo.

\- Sera complicado quitárselo -Agrego Chat Noir, algo confundido y pensando como quitárselo.

\- Tienes razón Chat… -Dijo la vampiresa en un tono serio, pero cruzada de brazos y pensando, mirando el suelo.

\- ¡Tengo una idea! -Exclamo Chat Noir, llamando la atención de ambas heroínas.

\- ¡¿Cuál?! -Preguntaron estas casi aturdiendo al pobre Chat Noir.

\- Auch… Ah sí, utilizare cataclismo en su teléfono para destruirlo y conseguir el akuma -Agrego Chat Noir en un tono de seguridad.

Este aprovecho que Lady Wifi estaba distraída por el dolor en su brazo y espalda y porque no podía moverlo casi, empezó a correr hacia ella.

\- ¡Cataclismo! -Exclama Chat Noir con su mano levantada dando un salto, al caer al suelo corre hacia Lady Wifi.

Rosario Vampire miraba como Chat Noir corría hacia Lady Wifi, empezó a calcular donde caería su mano, debido a que ella era muy buena en las matemáticas, logro calcular que su mano caería en Lady Wifi y no en su teléfono, esta se asustó de que algo muy malo le pasara a esta y empezó a correr hacia Chat Noir, sobresaltando a Ladybug.

\- Pero, ¡¿qué hace?! -Se pregunta Ladybug confundida y algo impactada, mirando la escena para correr a detener a la vampiresa.

Justo cuando Chat Noir iba a tocar a Lady Wifi, Rosario Vampire vio que tocaría el pecho de esta, empujo con mucha fuerza a Chat Noir a un lado para que no lastimara a Lady Wifi y Ladybug resbalo y cayo sentada.

Chat Noir y Ladybug al ver sus miraculous estaban a punto de transformarse, pero no antes de reclamarle a Rosario Vampire.

\- ¿¡Que has hecho?! -Preguntaron y regañaron los superhéroes al unísono, molestos y desconcertados.

\- ¡Ese cataclismo iba a impactar en Lady Wifi, pudo haberla matado! -Respondió Rosario Vampire en un tono nervioso, estaba mal intervenir en el cataclismo, pero no podía permitir que la mataran.

\- ¡No debes intervenir, arruinaste la misión! -Exclamo Ladybug furiosa, apunto de transformarse le pego un golpe en la mejilla a Rosario Vampire tirándola al suelo, para después irse.

\- Adiós… -Dice Chat Noir apenado, para después retirarse.

\- Yo… Arruine la misión… -Susurro Rosario Vampire para quedar de rodillas pensando eso, para después retirarse casi llorando.

Al llegar a su habitación tiro su tridente a la pared, causando leve estruendo, se des transformó y se tiro a la cama con muchísimas ganas de llorar, miraba el techo y miro su pulsera un momento.

\- ¡Mariette no fue tu culpa! -Exclamo Rosary mirando a su ama, la cual estaba que lloraba.

\- ¡Si lo fue Rosary! Si no hubiera interrumpido en su cataclismo talvez hubiéramos podido vencerla -Exclamo Mariette mirando a su kwami.

\- Mariette… -Dijo Rosary con un hilo de voz, algo triste por ver así a su ama.

\- Yo sabía que no serviría para esto… Mejor olvidare todo… -Dice la vampiresa para quitarse la pulsera lentamente.

\- ¡No lo hagas! -Exclamo Rosary para después desaparecer.

Mariette al quitárselo, vio que Rosary ya no estaba. Guardo la pulsera en un cajón de su tocador y salió a la calle con un parasol.

Al caminar por las calles pensando en lo que acababa de pasar, aun con ganas de llorar, tirarse al suelo y llorar desgarradamente, escucho un grito de Marinette, lo cual la alerto y corrió a donde lo escucho.

\- ¡Chat ayuda! -Exclamo Marinette agarrada de Lady Wifi, está la había agarrado y con su teléfono en el cuello de esta para amenazar a Mariette.

\- ¡MARINETTE! -Grito Mariette mirando la escena, preocupada por su preciada hermana.

\- Oh Mariette… si no apareces frente a mis ojos sin ocultarte matare a tu hermana -Exclamo Lady Wifi impactando a Mariette.

Mariette preocupada se asomó y salió corriendo a casa, en busca de su miraculous.

Al llegar saco la caja de su miraculous y se puso su pulsera, ahí Rosary apareció y Mariette con una sonrisa la acaricio y la miro.

\- ¡Rosary… Colmilladas! -Exclamo Mariette con una sonrisa levantando el brazo, empezó a transformarse, muy nerviosa de que algo le pasara a su hermana.

Al transformarse corrió hacia donde se encontraban Lady Wifi, al mismo tiempo se encontró con Chat Noir.

\- ¡Chat, debemos ayudar a mi he!… -Dice Rosario Vampire, pero se detiene porque casi dice hermana y revelaría su identidad.

\- ¿Eh? -Pregunto Chat confundido mirando a la vampiresa.

\- ¡A Marinette! -Exclama Rosario Vampire disimulando, se asoma a donde Lady Wifi, mirándola con un eterno odio, vuela hacia ella con el tridente en manos.

\- ¡Espérame! -Exclama Chat Noir, para después seguirla.

Rosario Vampire vuela detrás de Lady Wifi, justo cuando estaba a punto de chocar contra esta la golpea con su tridente en la espalda, Marinette cayo de rodillas y Lady Wifi cayo boca abajo, Rosario Vampire levanto a Marinette preocupada y esta salió corriendo.

Después de un rato, aparece Ladybug y empieza a pelearse con Lady Wifi, a golpes, claro.

\- ¡Hora de acabar con esto, catacli!… -Dice Chat Noir, pero la vampiresa le tapa la boca y se acerca mucho a él, sonrojando al gato negro.

\- Sin cataclismo querido, debemos idear algo más que solo destruir cosas -Dice Rosario Vampire a centímetros de la cara de Chat Noir, para luego voltearse y cruzarse de brazos.

\- Oh claro… ¡L-lo siento Rosario! -Exclamo Chat Noir un poco apenado por haberla hecho enojar, lo cual no ha actuado así con Ladybug.

\- Hmph… No importa, ¡vamos con Ladybug! -Exclamo la vampiresa para dar un pequeño salto y volar, Chat Noir fue corriendo detrás de Rosario Vampire.

Empezó a correr Chat Noir hacía donde Ladybug, Rosario Vampire quedó parada pensando en una estrategia, miraba a Chat Noir, ideando la idea, así que de repente le llego la inspiración y corría detrás de Chat Noir, Lady Wifi a punto de terminar paralizando a Ladybug Rosario se puso adelante y golpeo el teléfono de Lady Wifi, tirándolo lejos, Chat Noir fue a por el teléfono, Lady Wifi igual.

Pero llego un punto en el que de repente Lady Wifi agarró a Rosario Vampire por el cabello, tirándola bruscamente al suelo, agarró su teléfono y a la vampiresa por el cuello saltando a el techo de un apartamento, tenía agarrada a Rosario Vampire agarrada del cuello inmóvil agarrando su mano donde se encontraba su miraculous, mirando amenazante a Ladybug y a Chat Noir.

\- Si no me dan sus miraculous, ¡La identidad de Rosario Vampire será revelada! -Exclamo amenazante Lady Wifi, Chat Noir preocupado y nervioso, empezó a quitarse muy lentamente el anillo.

\- Bien Lady Wifi, lo estás haciendo bien -Le dijo Hawk Moth sonriendo macabramente, pensaba que conseguiría su objetivo.

\- ¡¿Qué haces Chat Noir?! -Exclamo Ladybug mirándolo.

\- No dejare que la identidad de Rosario se revele, ni akumatizado -Agregó Chat Noir sin expresión alguna.

Ladybug empezó con un arete igual de lento.

Rosario Vampire se sentía mal, la identidad de ambos superhéroes seria revelada, y por su culpa.

De repente, un Flashback llego a su cabeza, recordó algo muy importante que Rosary dijo.

 ** _*FLASHBACK*_**

\- Tu poder oculto, debes agitar suavemente el tridente y tus labios se volverán rojo sangre, no rojo normal, ahí tus colmillos crecerán como los de un vampiro y debes morder al akumatizado en el cuello, intenta no absorber su sangre Mariette, puede ser peligroso, al morderle el poder de tu tridente con una aguda vibración sónica romperá el objeto akumatizado puliendo a el akuma y todo volverá a la normalidad, eso sí Mariette, es algo riesgoso absorber sangre del akumatizado y durar así por cierto tiempo, debido a que tu poder oculto te da menos tiempo para des transformarte -Agregó Rosary mirando a su ama, Mariette.

\- Entendido -Agregó Mariette para empezar con su primera transformación.

 _ ***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***_

La vampiresa al recordar eso, agito suavemente en círculos a su tridente, y de repente sus labios se volvieron rojo sangre y parecía que esta chorreaba de sus rojos labios, como pudo agarró del cuello a Lady Wifi, y la mordió fuertemente, y empezó a absorber su dulce sangre, esta gustaba del sabor, tiempo sin tomar sangre de persona alguna, como 7 años por así decirlo, Ladybug y Chat Noir miraban crédulos la escena, la sangre chorreaba de los labios de la vampiresa y del cuello de Lady Wifi, de repente empezó la vibración aguda súper sónica, destruyendo el teléfono de Lady Wifi y de ahí salió una mariposa blanca, Lady Wifi volvió a ser Alya y su teléfono se restauró.

\- Pero que… ¿Dónde estoy? -Se preguntó Alya mirando a todos lados, Rosario Vampire termino de saborear en ese momento la "dulce" sangre de Alya.

\- Hey chica, Mariette manda a decir que lo lamenta -Dijo Rosario Vampire poniendo una mano en el hombro de Alya, Alya le miro y se levantó.

\- ¿Tu eres? -Pregunto Alya mirándola agarrando su teléfono y grabándola.

\- ¡Soy Rosario Vampire! La nueva súper heroína de Paris -Exclamo Rosario Vampire, vio su pulsera y solo tenía una perla negra, se alertó, se despidió y fue a casa.

\- ¡Yo igual de debo ir, adiós Chat! -Agregó Ladybug yéndose.

Todos se fueron de ahí.

\- Rosary, colmillos fuera -Dijo Rosario Vampire y se des transformo.

Acá empieza una nueva era… ¡LA SUPER HEROÍNA ROSARIO CAMBIARA MILLONES DE COSAS EN PARIS!

 _ **Continuara…**_

PD: Les tengo buenas y malas noticias.

Comencemos con las buenas :D

\- Mi internet se restauro

\- Word reacciono y ahora si me sirve alv.

Ahora las malas…

\- Comencé clases :'v D:

\- Se me dificultara subir caps nuevos con todos mis fics, pero weno.

Recomendaciones:

 _ **Corazón En Llamas - PokemonShipper3**_

 _ **The Mighty Storm - Pokefan2511**_

 _ **Fuerza Pokemon - Tylerpokemonur1**_

 _ **Ninjashipping (Vinculos) - ItsTheCrew**_

Chaiwyss!


End file.
